Aprilscherze
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Janeway erklärt Seven, was es mit dem 1. April auf sich hat und fordert sie zu Streichen heraus. Pech für den Captain, sie wird zu Sevens bevorzugter Zielscheibe... Selbst schuld. AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


**Disclaimer**

_Copyright: Mir gehört keiner der Voyagercharaktere oder das Voyagerkonzept. Trotzdem gehört mir der__ Plot__ dieser__ Story. _

_Impliziert einen lesbischen Kontext  
Pairing: Janeway/7of9_

_Begonnen__ am 29.__ März__ 2004;__ Montag  
Beendet__ am 31.__ März__ 2004;__ Mittwoch_

_Red Hope_

Mir gehört noch weniger, ich habe nur übersetzt! Glücklicherweise hat Red Hope mir das erlaubt… Das Original nennt sich „April Fools' Day" und steht hier bei FFnet unter Red Hope's Account!

Wie immer ein extradickes Knuddel an Lapislazuli für ihr geduldiges Korrekturlesen!

Mr.Spock

_**Aprilscherze**_

**Teil 1**

„Herein", rief Kathryn Janeway, der Captain des Raumschiffes_ Voyager_. Und als sie aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kam, wurde sie von einer großen Blondine begrüßt, die einen aparten Mix aus Mensch und Borg darstellte.

„Seven", grüßte sie warm.

„Guten Abend, Captain."

Seven of Nine, ehemalige Angehörige des Borgkollektivs, betrat das Quartier des Captains, stoppte dann und verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken.  
Der Captain betrachtete ihr Crewmitglied und zeitweise auch ihre Freundin und versuchte zu ergründen, was es mit Sevens Besuch auf sich hatte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Seven?"

„Ich funktioniere angemessen, Captain."

Seven verharrte bewegungslos, dann neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und fragte:

„Könnten Sie etwas Zeit erübrigen?"

Janeway's Lippen wurden von einem leichten Lächeln umspielt und ihre Augen strahlten wie ein Sommerhimmel.

„Natürlich. Setzen Sie sich."

Sie deutete auf ihre Couch und nahm selbst Platz.  
Seven nahm das Angebot an, doch als sie dann neben dem Captain saß, blieb sie steif und in perfekter Haltung.

„Was möchten Sie besprechen", regte der Captain an.

Seven neigte instinktiv ihren Kopf und antwortete:

„Ich wünsche das Konzept des – April Fools' Day zu erörtern."

Kathryn amüsierte sich insgeheim darüber, dass es Sevens gesamte menschliche Fähigkeiten bedurfte, um den Namen dieses Tages heraus zu bringen.

„Wo haben Sie davon gehört?"

„Mr. Paris erklärte Lt. Torres dieses Konzept im Kasino."

Die metallisch blauen Augen der Borg verdüsterten sich etwas.

„Ich hörte lediglich das Ende dieser Erklärung und ich würde gerne das Gesamtkonzept begreifen."

Der Captain lachte leise und lehnte sich weiter zurück.

„Nun, dieser Tag wird auch als Feiertag betrachtet und wird immer nur am ersten April eines jeden Jahres gefeiert."

„Gemäß dem irdischen Kalenders wäre das morgen", folgerte die sachliche Borg.

Janeway rechnete dies schnell nach und stellte fest, dass Seven Recht hatte.

„Ja, morgen ist der erste April."

Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als ihre Gedanken zur Feier des April Fools' Day zurückwanderten.

„Der Gedanke des April Fools' Day ist, dass die Leute sich gegenseitig Streiche spielen."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als Seven diesen speziellen Ausdruck aus Verwirrung und beleidigter Empörung zur Schau trug.

„Worin liegt der Sinn dieses… Feiertages", fragte die Borg, ihre war Stimme skeptisch und doch immer noch monoton.

Der Captain behielt ihr Schmunzeln bei, als sie Sevens Frage beantwortete.

„Es ist nur zum Spaß, Seven… es geht um nichts Ernstes."

Sie verlor dann den Augenkontakt, als sie im Geiste nach dem Ursprung dieses Brauches suchte.

„Ich glaube, es waren die Briten, die diesen Brauch vor Jahrhunderten ins Leben riefen… um das 18. Jahrhundert herum." Ihre stahlblauen Augen kehrten zu Seven zurück.

„Ebenso feiert man an diesem Tag auch den Beginn des Frühlings auf der Erde."

Seven atmete schwer, als sie alle Informationen sorgfältig zur späteren Betrachtung einordnete. Sie neigte ihren Kopf wieder zur Seite.

„Begehen Sie diesen Tag, Captain?"

Janeway lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt… aber nur, weil mir die Zeit dafür fehlt."

Die Borg betrachtete ihren Captain für eine Weile als wollte sie sie analysieren.

„Hat Ihnen jemals jemand einen Streich zum April Fools' Day gespielt?"

Kathryn stöhnte innerlich über die Frage ihrer Freundin. Sie sackte leicht auf ihrem Sitz zusammen, als sie mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Als ich noch ein Kind war, ja."

Die Erinnerungen an die ständigen Streiche ihrer Schwester kamen ihr in den Sinn und sie wusste, dass für Phoebe jeder Tag April Fools' Day war.  
Seven konnte merken, dass Janeway geistig weit weg von der _Voyager_ war, denn der Ausdruck des Captains spiegelte Wehmut.

„Captain, ich verstehe dieses Konzept nun. Vielen Dank."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe von 1,80 Meter.  
Captain Janeway kehrte aus ihrer Träumerei zurück und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Keine Ursache, Seven."

Sie folgte der hochgewachsenen Frau zur Tür.

„Werden Sie sich an den Aprilscherzen beteiligen?"

Die Borg verharrte neben der Tür und sah den Captain an. Als sie die Frage in Betracht zog, erfasste sie schnell das entspannte Auftreten und die quecksilberblauen Augen des Captains.

„Ich glaube nicht, Captain."

Kathryn grinste plötzlich und griff nach Sevens rechtem Arm.

„Ich könnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Sie Streiche spielen."

Als Antwort hob sich sofort Sevens metallische Augenbraue.

„Ich bin Borg… wir machen keine Scherze."

Der Captain lachte leise als ihre Hand von Sevens Arm glitt.

„Nein, das nehme ich auch nicht an… aber es könnte eine gute Erfahrung für Sie sein."

„Ein weiterer Versuch, meine menschliche Natur zu assimilieren?"

Der Captain zwinkerte, als sie die Worte "assimilieren" und "menschliche Natur" in diesem Zusammenhang hörte und versuchte, zu entscheiden, ob das ein Scherz war oder nicht.  
Seven erfasste Kathryns Verwirrung und ein verstecktes Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Möglicherweise erfordert dieses Fach zumindest etwas mehr Hintergrundwissen."

Janeways Augen verengten sich und glitzerten nun spitzbübisch. Sie langte empor und tätschelte den Arm ihrer Freundin.

„Nun, es ist nicht so, dass Sie keine Streiche spielen könnten, Seven." Sie ging davon, stoppte dann aber und blickte zurück auf ihre Freundin.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht perfekt sind."

Das Okularimplantat der Borg schoss sofort in die Höhe. Sie wusste, sie war gerade vom Captain herausgefordert worden und das gab ihrem Verlangen nach Perfektion, sei es als Mensch oder als Borg, neue Nahrung.

„Gute Nacht", rief Kathryn. Sie ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, ein sehr befriedigtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Seven of Nine drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte aus dem Quartier, nun einen neuen Zweck verfolgend. Als sie den Turbolift zum Frachtraum nahm, dachte sie über die Worte des Captains nach. Vielleicht würde es doch recht interessant sein, die Rituale des April Fools' Days zu zelebrieren und sicherlich würde das die früheren Kommentare des Captains widerlegen. Als sie Frachtraum Zwei erreichte, ging Seven unverzüglich zu ihrer Arbeitskonsole und initiierte eine Schnellsuche über den April Fools' Day. Nachdem sie alle relevanten Daten herausgefiltert hatte, lud sie sie in ihren Alkoven, der sie dann mit diesen Informationen versorgen würde, während sie regenerierte. Dann stieg Seven in ihren Alkoven, glitt in einen Hibernationszustand und regenerierte bis die Alpha-Schicht beginnen würde.

**Teil**** 2**

Commander Chakotay hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Türen des Turboliftes öffneten und er rief:

„Captain auf der Brücke!"

Janeway schritt energisch auf die Brücke, als ihre Mannschaft sie grüßte. Sie ging hinunter zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich in den Sessel des Captains, neben Chakotay.

„Guten Morgen, Captain."

Captain Janeways Lippen dehnten sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Commander."

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und schaute auf den Rücken des Piloten.

„Bericht, Mr. Paris."

Tom Paris stand ein Grinsen ins Gesicht geschrieben und als er antwortete, geschah das in einem scherzhaften Tonfall.

„Wir fliegen mit der üblichen Geschwindigkeit von Warp sechs, Captain. Alle Systeme laufen zufrieden stellend."

Dann drehte er sich etwas auf seinem Stuhl und grinste den Captain an.

„Kurz: Es ist ein guter Morgen."

„Dann wollen wir es auch dabei belassen", kommentierte der Captain gelassen.

„Ja, Ma'am."

Der Fähnrich setzte sich wieder gerade auf seinen Stuhl und fuhr damit fort, die _Voyager_ zu steuern.  
Der Commander lehnte sich nun seitlich und bemerkte vorsichtig:

„Wir haben heute ein Briefing der Führungsoffiziere."

Sein Stammes-Tattoo runzelte sich.

„Es ist das Erste für diesen Monat."

Der Captain trommelte mit den Fingern leicht auf ihre Armlehne.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Schließlich sah sie ihren Ersten Offizier an und trotz ihrer kühlen Haltung glühten ihre Augen.

„Wann?"

„Wann immer es dem Captain beliebt."

Commander Chakotay grinste sie an.

Janeway gluckste und während sie ihren Kopf weg drehte, hielt sie ihren Blick auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

„Vielleicht in einer halben Stunde."

Wieder trommelte sie auf ihrer Armlehne herum.

„Nach meinem ersten Kaffee."

„Natürlich, Captain."

Chakotay neigte den Kopf und beobachtete, wie der Captain aufstand.

„Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum bis zum Beginn des Treffens",

sagte Janeway laut.

„Sie haben die Brücke, Commander."

Dann verschwand sie in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum.

Seven of Nine betrat die Krankenstation und hielt Ausschau nach dem Doctor.

„Doctor?"

Sie wandte sich etwas nach rechts als das Hologramm des Doctors neben ihr Gestalt annahm.

„Bitte nennen Sie die Art des… Oh, Seven."

Der Doctor lächelte plötzlich seine Freundin an.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Doctor."

Seven stand hochaufgerichtet, die Hände auf dem Rücken.

„Was führt Sie zur Krankenstation? Irgendein Problem?"

Der Doctor schien die Borg bereits visuell zu inspizieren.

„Ich funktioniere innerhalb akzeptabler Toleranzen, Doctor."

Seven neigte ihren Kopf nach links.

„Wie auch immer, ich benötige Ihre Assistenz."

Der Doctor strahlte angesichts der Tatsache, dass er seiner besten Freundin behilflich sein konnte.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen, Seven?"

„Heute ist April Fools' Day und …"

„Wollen Sie diesen Tag begehen", unterbrach sie der Doctor freudig. Seven seufzte.

„Ja, Doctor, und ich benötige Ihre Unterstützung, um einen Streich durchzuführen."

Der Doctor war zwar ein wenig verblüfft, aber dennoch froh, dass seine Schülerin ihre menschlichen Fähigkeiten erweiterte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Seven grinste zwar nicht gerade, aber ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und ihr Ausdruck wurde weicher.

**Teil 3**

Chakotay drehte seinen Kopf herum, als er hörte, wie sich der Turbolift öffnete. Er sah, wie Seven flott aus dem Lift kam und ein boshaftes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Seven ging weiter in den Konferenzraum ohne ein Wort zu irgendjemandem. Chakotay wischte sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, während er aufstand und zum Bereitschaftraum ging. Als der Captain ihn hereinrief, ging er hinein und näherte sich dem Captain, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

„Das Briefing wird in Kürze beginnen."

Captain Janeway nickte und erhob sich.

„Hoffentlich hatten Sie Ihren Kaffee."

Der Captain zögerte, als sie ihren Schreibtisch umrunden wollte. Dann hob sie schweigend eine Augenbraue und ging stattdessen zum Replikator.

„Ja, und ich brauche noch einen für dieses Briefing."

Der Commander verbarg sein Grinsen, während er sich umdrehte.

„Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht einen Espresso empfehlen, Captain?"

Janeway orderte bereits ihren Auftrag beim Replikator.

„Brauche ich wirklich einen?"

Sie warf ihm ein gefährliches Grinsen zu.

„Sie wissen genau, welche Auswirkungen Espresso auf mich hat."

Chakotay lachte im Stillen und lächelte dann.

„Natürlich, Captain."

Captain Janeway näherte sich ihrem Ersten Offizier, in der Hand eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee.

„Wollen wir? Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen."

„Würden wir das, dann käme es vermutlich in Mode", scherzte der Commander, während er neben ihr herging.

Er begleitete den Captain in den Konferenzraum, in dem die Führungsoffiziere sie bereits erwarteten. Chakotay nahm seinen Platz ein und warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinüber zu Seven. Seven ignorierte ihn, obwohl sie wusste, daß er sie ansah. Sie neigte lediglich den Kopf und fuhr fort, an einem kleinen Programm in ihrem PADD zu arbeiten. Der Captain stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, dann musterte sie kurz ihre Führungsoffiziere.

„Guten Morgen zusammen", grüßte sie und schob ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Guten Morgen, Captain", erwiderten die meisten der Offiziere.

Captain Janeway setzte sich nun langsam hin und als ihre Kehrseite sich dem Stuhl annäherte, erklang ein lautes Furzgeräusch. Die Köpfe der gesamten Führungsoffiziere, abgesehen von Seven, schossen empor, als der Captain pupste. Der Captain sprang wieder von ihrem Stuhl auf, ihr Gesicht so leuchtend rot wie die Signalleuchten für den Roten Alarm. Doch als ihre Crewmen begannen zu kichern und sie leise über sie lachten, erbleichte sie. Sie drehte sich schnell auf dem Absatz herum und schoss einen geekelten Blick auf den beleidigenden Gegenstand auf ihrem Sitz. Eilig raffte sie das lachsfarbene runde Objekt an sich und konfrontierte ihre Führungsoffziere damit.

„Wem gehört das?"

Jeder starrte das Furzkissen an, das nun schlaff von der Hand des Captains baumelte. Niemand erhob Anspruch darauf, dennoch kicherten die meisten oder trugen einen süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Der Captain studierte alle Gesichter und schließlich starrte sie Seven of Nine an. Irgendetwas in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, dass es ihre Borgvorstellung eines Scherzes war. Und sie musste zugeben, dass es zweifellos ein guter war. Schnell knüllte sie den beleidigenden Gegenstand in ihrer rechten Hand.

„Ich glaube, das gehört Ihnen, Seven."

Die Borg riss ihren Kopf rechtzeitig hoch, um zu sehen, wie das Kissen auf die zukam. Sie fing es mitten aus der Luft, als es nahe genug war.

„Verzeihung Captain, ich muss es wohl verlegt haben."

Sie verstaute das Furzkissen zwischen ihrem Bein und dem Stuhl. Der Captain musterte sie und war sich sicher, dass Sevens Augen teuflisch glänzten. Sie räusperte sich und nahm so vorsichtig wieder Platz, als erwartete sie dieses Geräusch erneut. Als es aber dann ausblieb, eröffnete sie das Briefing. Es ging um allgemeine Themen und Berichte aus jeder Abteilung. Der Captain fand sich befriedigt, dass alle Abteilungen innerhalb eines zufrieden stellenden Rahmens arbeiteten.

Alles in allem, war sie froh, dass die Sitzung nicht so lange gedauert hatte, sondern nur dreißig Minuten. Schließlich entließ sie ihre Crew und die Führungsoffiziere verließen schnell den Raum. Janeway hoffte, ein Wort mit Seven reden zu können, doch Seven gelang es, sich schnell zu verdrücken. Leicht frustriert seufzte sie, doch innerlich war sie amüsiert über Sevens Versuch in Sachen Humor. Als sie sich mit ihrer halbleeren Tasse erhob, bemerkte sie, dass Chakotay an der Tür wartete.

„Sie wussten es", kommentierte sie locker.

Der Kommandant runzelte sofort die Stirn.

„Ich wusste was? Von Sevens Streich?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie zu ihm trat.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Commander."

Chakotay räusperte sich und wies mit der Hand auf die Tür.

„Nach Ihnen, Captain."

Janeway wusste, daß sie keine Antwort bekommen würde und sie entschied, es dabei zu belassen. Also verließ sie den Raum und erwähnte, dass sie in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum sei, um ihre Arbeiten zu beenden.

Nachdem der Captain im Bereitschaftraum verschwunden war, lachte Chakotay herzlich, während er die Brücke durchquerte und zu seinem Platz ging.

„Daraus schließe ich, dass Sevens Streich funktioniert hat", kommentierte Mr. Paris von seinem Platz aus.

„Es war ein voller Erfolg."

Tuvok warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Kollegen und schaute dann wieder auf seinen Monitor.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen", seufzte Tom und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Commander stützte seinen linken Ellbogen auf der Armlehne ab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Seven sie noch mehr hätte in Verlegenheit bringen können."

Tom sah flüchtig zurück und lachte.

„Stellen Sie sich einfach mal vor, wie der Captain öffentlich furzt."

„Stellen Sie sich einfach mal vor, dass der Captain überhaupt furzt", fiel Harry Kim ein.

„Hey, hey." Chakotay hob eine Hand. „Wir sprechen über unseren Captain in ihrer Abwesenheit."

Er grinste, während er seine Hand senkte.

„Lassen Sie uns nett sein."

Tom verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurecht.

„Aye aye, Commander."

Chakotay lehnte sich für eine Weile entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Der Captain blieb für einige Stunden in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, um einige Berichte und Logbücher nochmals durchzusehen, überflog sie aber mehr oder weniger nur. Sie hatte ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee bereits geleert und verzichtete für den Moment noch auf eine dritte. Gerade eben hatte sie das Logbuch eines Fähnrichs durchgesehen und schaltete nun den Handcomputer aus.

Entspannt lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, die Ellbogen auf die Sessellehnen gestützt und lehnte ihr Kinn auf ihre locker gefalteten Hände. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Seven of Nine und ihrem morgendlichen Streich. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie sie durch ihre Herausforderung dazu angestachelt hatte, dennoch hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass Seven dem so gut gewachsen war. Jetzt musste sie sich ernsthaft fragen, ob es sich dabei um Sevens ersten und zugleich letzten Streich handelte oder ob das nur der Anfang war. Obwohl ihr Magen sich bei dieser Befürchtung leicht zusammenzog, verzog sie ihre rubinroten Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Computer, Seven of Nine lokalisieren!"

„_Seven of Nine ist in der Astrometrie." _

Der Captain löste ihre verschränkten Finger und legte die Hände in den Schoß.

„Hmmm."

Sie stand auf, verließ ihren Bereitschaftsraum und betrat die Brücke. Sie war im Begriff, ihren Platz einzunehmen, verharrte dann aber inmitten ihrer Bewegung und überprüfte die Sitzfläche ihres Sessels, nur für alle Fälle.  
Chakotay bemerkte ihr Zögern und lachte leise.

„Sie werden paranoid, Captain", murmelte er.

Janeway lehnte sich in ihrem Kommandosessel zurück und warf Chakotay einen Blick zu.

„Wenn Ihnen das passiert wäre, würden Sie genauso reagieren."

Chakotay erbebte vor unterdrücktem Gelächter.

„Nun, Sie waren diejenige, die darauf bestand, dass Seven ihre menschliche Seite akzeptieren sollte."

Er vernahm deutlich, wie der Captain dramatisch aufseufzte. Er riskierte einen schnellen Blick und genoss das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Geben Sie es zu, es war komisch."

Der Captain schoss einen gespielt strengen Blick auf den Commander ab und stand plötzlich auf.

„Ich bin in der Astrometrie, Commander."

Chakotay kannte die vielen Stimmungen des Captains und er wusste genau, dass sie nicht etwa verärgert war, sondern sich im Stillen sehr amüsierte. Er grinste leicht.

„Natürlich Captain."

Er verfolgte sie mit den Augen, bis sie außer Sichtweite war. Chakotay neigte den Kopf und lauschte auf das zischende Geräusch des Turboliftes, als sich die Türen öffneten und wieder schlossen. Er tippte auf seinen Kommunikator.

„Chakotay an Seven of Nine."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann antwortete Sevens scharfe Stimme.

„_Hier ist Seven."_

Chakotay schmunzelte und gab an:

„Der Captain ist auf dem Weg."

„_Danke, Commander."_

Als sie den Kanal geschlossen hatte, legte Seven ihr PADD auf ihre Station und tippte wieder auf ihren Kommunikator.

„Seven of Nine an den Doctor."

„_Hier ist der Doctor. Fahren Sie fort, Seven."_

Seven drückte auf ihren Kommunikator.

„Der Captain kommt in die Astrometrie. Fahren Sie fort mit unserem … Streich."

„_Ich lege jetzt los__, Seven."_

Seven nahm ihr PADD wieder auf als der Kanal geschlossen wurde. Sie hielt das PADD relativ nahe an das Kontrollpaneel und instruierte den Computer, die Daten auf ihr PADD zu laden. Sie hob den Kopf und beobachtete, wie der Bildschirm während des Downloads hektisch blinkte.

Gerade, als der Download beendet war, betrat der Captain den Raum.  
Der Captain erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Schirm, doch die Daten ergaben keinen Sinn für sie bevor sie wieder verschwanden.

„Gehörte das zu Ihrer Arbeit, Seven?"

Die Borg schaltete das PADD ab und nahm es aus der Sichtweite des Captains bevor sie etwas Genaueres erkennen konnte.

„Ja, Captain, ich arbeite gerade an meinem Projekt mit dem Quantenslipstream."

Janeway ging langsam auf Seven zu, ihre Augen fest auf ihr Crewmitglied gerichtet.

„Wie geht es damit voran?"

Seven atmete tief ein.

„Es macht… Fortschritte."

Sie verschränkte ihre Hände auf dem Rücken und drehte sich zum Captain um.

„Ich stoße immer wieder auf Fehler."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Janeway stand nun direkt neben der Borg. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und hob die Augenbraue.

„Ein interessantes Treffen heute Morgen."

Seven studierte neugierig das Gesicht des Captains als wüsste sie nicht, wovon diese sprach.  
Janeway schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Miene entspannt und etwas belustigt.

„Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen als Sie herauszufordern."

Sie beugte sich vor, ihre Hände pressten sich gegen die Kante der Arbeitsstation. Seven blieb gelassen und drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Konsole.

„Ich bin Borg."

Sie hielt inne, drehte ihren Kopf und hob ihre metallene Augenbraue empor.

„Ich bin perfekt."

Der Captain senkte den Kopf und begann zu lachen.  
Seven grinste kurz, dann wurde sie wieder ernst und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Janeway straffte ihre schmale, aber dennoch eindrucksvolle Gestalt.

„Na schön… Dann machen Sie weiter."

Sie drehte sich um und marschierte aus der Astrometrie.

Nachdem die Tür sich mit einem sanften Zischen geschlossen hatte, tippte Seven sofort auf ihren Kommunikator.

„Seven of Nine an den Doctor."

„_Doctor hier."_

„Der Captain ist unterwegs."

„_Verstanden__. Ich fahre mit dem Plan fort."_

Der Doctor stand neben der Tür des Turboliftes, trat aber nicht hinein. Schnell hob er seine linke Hand empor zu seinem mobilen Emitter und tippte hastig einige Befehle ein. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Körper. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinen vollen Lippen als er bemerkte, dass er nun größer, schlanker, blond und sehr borg war. Er räusperte sich und bemerkte:

„Ich bin Borg."

Seine Stimme klang genauso wie die von Seven und er lachte leise.

„Gutes Programm, Seven."

Er ging zum Turbolift und die Türen öffneten sich sofort. Das MHN betrat den Turbolift.

„Computer, Deck 8 bitte."

Der Computer zirpte und der Turbolift bewegte sich schnell zu seinem Ziel.

Der Doctor nahm sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um die Daten, die Seven ihm über sie gespeichert hatte, zu verarbeiten. Seven hatte glücklicherweise nicht nur ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild programmiert, sondern auch ihr Gehabe und ihre Ausdrucksweise. Nachdem er alle Daten verarbeitet hatte, straffte er seine Gestalt und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken, bevor die Türen des Turbolifts sich öffneten.  
Der Captain tat einen Schritt in Richtung Turbolift, blieb dann aber stehen und blinzelte.

„Seven?"

„Captain", grüßte der Doctor gelassen.

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah kurz auf die Türen des astrometrischen Labors und dann zurück auf Seven.

„Ich habe nur…"

Der Doctor neigte den Kopf und in seiner besten Nachahmung von Seven fragte er:

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Captain? Ich bin auf dem Weg in die Astrometrie."

Janeway räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück als Seven aus dem Lift kam.

„Nein…Nein, machen Sie weiter."

Sie ging in den Turbolift und gab das Kommando, zu Deck 1 zu fahren.

Der Doktor stand vor den geschlossenen Türen und schmunzelnd berührte er sein Komm-Abteichen.

„Doctor an Seven of Nine."

„_Seven hier." _

„Der Captain ist auf dem Weg zur Brücke."

„_Verstanden. Fahren Sie fort wie geplant." _

Seven beendete die Transmission und sprach den Computer an:

„Computer, Ort-zu-Ort-Transport. Einen zur Brücke beamen."

Der Computer summte zur Bestätigung und sie dematerialisierte.

Seven landete genau hinter Tuvok, der sie kurz mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah. Seven umging ihn einfach und eilte zu ihrer Brückenstation.

Chakotay hatte gehört, dass Seven wie geplant auf der Brücke materialisierte. Er verbiss sich sein breites Grinsen, als die Türen des Turboliftes sich öffneten. Im Geiste zählte er bis fünf und wusste, dass der Captain nun aus dem Lift treten würde.

„Seven, wie ist unser Kurs auf den Planeten?"

Seven sah von ihrer Station auf und erstattete Bericht:

„Wir sind auf Kurs, Commander."

Sie spürte Janeways offenkundig überraschtes Starren.

„Wie lang ist unsere Flugzeit", erkundigte sich der Commander.

Er versuchte, dem Captain auch weiterhin den Rücken zuzudrehen, denn er wusste, dass er andernfalls einen Lachkrampf bekommen würde.

„Geschätzte Ankunftszeit in drei Tagen, zwei Stunden, 57 Minuten und 33 Sekunden."

Der Captain hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, den Kopf zu einer Seite geneigt und ihre Augen waren verwirrt zusammengekniffen.

„Seven?"

Die Borg drehte den Kopf und betrachtete den Captain so, als hätte sie sie an diesem Tag noch nicht gesehen.

„Ja, Captain?"

Janeway zeigte mit dem Finger auf Seven und ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

Die Brückenbesatzung wurde still und erwartete die bevorstehenden Worte des Captains

Der Captain bemerkte das sofort und klappte ihren Mund wieder zu. Sie sah über die Brücke und sie alle drehten sich weg.

„Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum, Commander. Sie haben die Brücke."

Chakotay neigte nur kurz den Kopf, er fürchtete, seine Stimme würde ihn verraten, falls er etwas sagte.  
Janeway verschwand schnell in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum.  
Seven legte die Hände auf den Rücken und sagte:

„Computer, Ort-zu-Ort-Transfer. Einen zur Astrometrie beamen." Sie verschwand in einer funkelnden Wolke.

Janeway verharrte mitten in der Bewegung als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss. Sie starrte genau auf Sevens Rücken.

„Seven?"

Seven stand vor dem Replikator und als sie sich herumdrehte, hielt sie eine dampfende Tasse in den Händen.

„Captain, ich dachte, Sie könnten eventuell einen Kaffee gebrauchen."

Sie näherte sich dem Captain und bot ihr die warme Tasse an.  
Der Captain wusste nicht, was sie sonst machen sollte, also nahm sie die Tasse. Schließlich überwand sie ihr Erstaunen und fragte:

„Wie kommen Sie hier herein?"

Während sie auf eine brauchbare Antwort wartete, umrundete sie die Borg.  
Seven reagierte schnell während der Captain ihr den Rücken zudrehte. Ihre linke Hand auf ihrem rechten Arm, hämmerte sie einige schnelle Kommandos in ihren mobilen Emitter.

Der Captain merkte, dass sie nicht ihre erhoffte Antwort bekam, die sie so sehr wollte. Schnell drehte sie sich vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf dem Absatz herum, doch wieder einmal wurde sie entgeistert stehengelassen.

„Seven?"

Sie sah sich im Bereitschaftsraum um, doch sie fand kein Zeichen der Borg. Es war nicht gerade einfach für einen 1,80 m großen Borg, sich in ihrem übersichtlichen Bereitschaftsraum zu verstecken.

„Wohin ist sie…" Sie fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch das kastanienbraune Haar.

Kathryn seufzte frustriert. Sie wusste, dass nicht einmal die Borg plötzlich unsichtbar werden konnte, also dachte sie, Seven hätte einen Ort-zu-Ort-Transport initiiert. Doch als sie weiter darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht gehört hatte, wie Seven dem Computer den Befehl gegeben hatte. Wie hatte es die Borg bloß geschafft, einfach so spurlos zu verschwinden? Vielleicht hatte sich auch einfach nur leise davongeschlichen. Mit dieser letzten Schlussfolgerung rief sie:

„Computer, wo befindet sich Seven of Nine?"

„_Seven of Nine ist in der Astrometrie_."

Der Captain senkte den Kopf und ging auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl zu. Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Seven es unmöglich geschafft haben konnte, in so kurzer Zeit vom Bereitschaftraum in die Astrometrie zu gelangen.

„Wie hat sie…"

Sie stöhnte auf, sie wusste, dass man sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hereingelegt hatte. Sie zog ihren Stuhl vor, setzte sich und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.  
Kathryns Gesicht verzog sich und misstrauisch schielte sie in die dunkle Flüssigkeit.

„Espresso", zischte sie. „Das hat ihr Chakotay gesagt."

Dann überkam sie ihr Verlangen und sie nahm einen weiteren und größeren Schluck Espresso.

„Hmmm", murmelte sie, als das hochdosierte Koffein durch ihren Körper schoss und sie mit Energie erfüllte.

Seven of Nine vernahm das leise Piepen in ihrem rechten Ohr, das war das vereinbarte Signal. Sie senkte ihr PADD auf die Kontrollkonsole und befahl:

„Computer, den mobilen Emitter des Doctors erfassen."

„_Verstanden."_

Der Computer war für einige Sekunden still, dann zirpte er und verkündete:

„_Erfasst."_

„Ort-zu-Ort-Transfer. Beam den mobilen Emitter des Doctors in die Astrometrie."

Seven lächelte leicht, als der Emitter auf ihrer Konsole erschien. Sie nahm in von der Konsole und entfernte sich damit von der Station. Sie gab einige Kommandos in den Emitter ein und starrte plötzlich ihr Spiegelbild an.

„Hatten Sie Erfolg, Doctor?"

Der Doctor griff nach dem Emitter an seinem Arm, um die Holomaskierung abzuschalten.

„Ja, natürlich."

Er grinste, doch seine Holomatrix flackerte ein paar Mal und er erschien wieder als Dr. Zimmermans Duplikat.

„Ein doppelter Espresso?"

Sevens Okularimplantat hob sich. Das MHN seufzte und tätschelte Sevens Schulter.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe das gemacht, was Sie wollten." Dann lachte er herzlich und fügte hinzu:

„Sie war so perplex, Seven. Ich wünschte, Sie hätten ihr Gesicht sehen können."

Ein kleines Grinsen kräuselte Sevens Lippen.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Doctor. Danke."

„Keine Ursache, Seven."

Das MHN lächelte nun und ging zur Tür, Seven an seiner Seite.

„Fragen Sie mich wieder, wenn Sie nochmals Hilfe benötigen."

„Natürlich."

Seven blieb ruhig und gelassen.

„Nochmals, vielen Dank, Doctor."

Der Doctor zeigte ein kurzes Lächeln und verließ das astrometrische Labor.

Seven of Nine drehte sich brüsk zu ihrer Konsole um und nahm erneut ihr PADD zur Hand. Damit hatte sie ein kleines Programm geschrieben, speziell für den Captain. Nun musste sie es nur noch an seinem Bestimmungsort hochladen und damit verließ sie die Astrometrie.

**Teil**** 4**

Kathryn war erleichtert, dass sie den Turbolift hinab zum dritten Deck nehmen konnte, nun, da die Betaschicht begann. Sie trat aus dem Turbolift hinaus und ging den Korridor hinab bis zu ihrem Quartier. Ihre Gedanken waren noch immer mit Seven und ihren Streichen beschäftigt. Sie hatte ihren Spaß daran, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht zulassen wollte. Und sie war noch immer neugierig, wie Seven wohl den zweiten Streich durchgeführt hatte, in dem sie an zwei Orten zugleich gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass sie es früher oder später herausfinden würde, aber ihre Neugier brachte sie schier um den Verstand.

Der Captain erreichte nun die Tür zu ihrem Quartier und noch bevor sie nahe genug heran war, öffnete sich die Tür. Sie stoppte und starrte auf ihre offene Tür als ob es spuken würde. Sie dachte, dass vielleicht nichts wirklich falsch war und trat einige Schritte näher, doch die Tür glitt zu und verschloss sich.

„Computer, die Tür zu meinem Quartier öffnen."

Kathryn kniff die Augen zusammen, als keine Antwort kam.

„Computer, die Tür zu meinem Quartier öffnen! Janeway-alpha-chi-kappa-beta-omega."

Doch wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort und die Tür blieb verschlossen. Kathryn atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und entschied, dass es möglicherweise nutzen könnte, wenn sie näher heranging. Beim nächsten Schritt öffnete sich die Tür in Übereinstimmung.

„Interessant", murmelte der Captain.

Sie entschied, dass sie noch nicht restlos überzeugt war und so wagte sie einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt.

Die Tür glitt mit sanftem Zischen zu und verschloss sich erneut. Janeway sprang überrascht zurück.

Als Antwort darauf öffnete sich die Türe sofort.

Janeway hob eine Augenbraue. Nun wusste sie, dass jemand den Türmechanismus umprogrammiert hatte und mit Sicherheit die einzige Person, die dazu imstande war. Sie schmunzelte und setzte einen Fuß vor und beugte sich in die gleiche Richtung.

Die Türe sprang auf.

Janeway lehnte sich zurück und verlagerte das Gewicht auf den hinteren Fuß.

Die Tür glitt zu und verschloss sich automatisch.

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Sie beugte sich vor und grinste, als die Tür sich wieder für sie öffnete. Dann schritt sie ernsthaft und aufgerichtete auf die Tür zu. Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie in ihr Quartier gelangen würde. Die Türe war im Moment zwar geöffnet, aber konnte sie schnell genug hindurchgelangen ohne in ihr eingeklemmt zu werden?

Kathryn stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ging die Situation durch. Sie beschloss, dass sich die Tür vielleicht öffnete, wenn sie genau darauf zuhielt. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt darauf zu und die Tür schloss sich, sie machte einen weiteren kleinen Schritt und die Tür glitt auf. Nun hoffte sie, dass der nächste Schritt die Türe nicht wieder zum Schließen brachte und sie wäre schon so gut wie in ihrem Quartier. Vorsichtig machte sie ihren letzten Schritt.

Die Tür schloss sich.

Kathryn hielt den Atem an, als ihre Nase die kalte Tür berührte. Sie machte einen großen Schritt zurück und die Türe öffnete sich wieder.

„Großartig", murmelte sie ärgerlich.

Es war unmöglich, mit diesem neuen Programm in ihr Quartier zu gelangen. Plötzlich war sie frustriert und in ihrer heiseren Stimme grollte sie:

„Seven."

„_Zugang gewährt"_, zirpte der Computer und die Tür des Captains glitt sofort auf.

Der Captain zwinkerte und ihre Wut verebbte wie eine Welle. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt, doch die Tür verschloss sich nicht, also wagte sie einen weiteren; immer noch nichts. Ihr letzter Schritt war der nächste, doch die Tür blieb offen und sie konnte endlich ihr Quartier betreten.

„Computer, Reset des Programms an der Tür des Quartiers des Captains."

„_Verstanden."_ Es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann folgte ein Zirpen:

„_Programm komplett."_

Kathryn lächelte über Sevens dritten Versuch eines Streiches. Mit Sicherheit war das volle Augenmerk der Borg an diesem Tag auf sie gerichtet und sie fragte sich, ob Seven überhaupt etwas von ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit geschafft hatte. Doch sie kannte ihren Astrometrieoffizier und wusste, dass diese Streiche eher Kinderspiele waren, die nicht viel Zeit zur Vorbereitung erfordert hatten. Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und machte sich fertig, um ins Bett zu gehen. Doch als sie an ihrem Kaffeetisch vorbeigehen wollte, lenkte etwas auf dem Tisch ihren Blick auf sich.

Der Captain beugte sich vor und ergriff die kleine weiße Karte, die mitten auf dem Tisch lag. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Lächeln verbreiterte, als sie das Bild einer Iris auf der Vorderseite bemerkte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Karte und war überrascht, Sevens Handschrift zu sehen. Zwar hatte sie Sevens Handschrift bei einigen Gelegenheiten schon vorher gesehen, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass sie sie in Ruhe betrachten konnte. Sevens Schrift war sehr logisch, vollkommen und gerade ausgerichtet und lenkte den Captain für einen Moment ab.

Kathryn las die Karte und bemerkte, dass es nicht bloß eine Karte war, sondern eine Einladung zum Abendessen auf dem Holodeck. Sie errötete leicht bei dem Gedanken an ein Abendessen mit Seven, aber sie würde es um nichts in der Welt verpassen. Beinahe hätte sie gedacht, es wäre ein weiterer Scherz, doch am Ende der Karte hatte Seven ihr versichert, dass dem nicht so war und ihre Gegenwart Seven sehr wichtig war. Kathryn wurde warm und ihr Magen flatterte als Reaktion. Sie wusste, dass sie mit der Zeit immer vernarrter in Seven wurde, doch ihre Gefühle für Seven wurden immer stärker, sie waren sehr real und sehr tief.

**Teil 5**

Kathryn befestigte noch ihre silbernen Ohrringe und nahm sich dann eine weitere Sekunde, um zu überprüfen, ob ihre Frisur saß. Sie war recht zufrieden als sie ihr Abbild im Spiegel betrachtete. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Kleidung, die sie für den heutigen Abend gewählt hatte. Sie trug ein Paar Jeans, weder zu hell noch zu dunkel und als Oberteil eine Bluse, an der sie die obersten beiden Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte. Ihre Bluse war perfekt auf sie zugeschnitten und weiß, mit dünnen babyblauen Streifen. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Erscheinung für diesen Anlass ausreichend war, Seven of Nine hatte zwanglos gesagt.

Der Captain bemerkte, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen, sonst würde sie zu spät kommen. Sie trat aus ihrem Badezimmer, durchquerte ihr Schlafzimmer und verharrte an der Tür.

„Computer, das Licht auf ein Achtel dämpfen."

Der Computer zirpte und das Quartier wurde dunkel.  
Der Captain war zu zufrieden und so ging sie schnell und nahm den Turbolift nach Deck sechs. Als sie an den Holodecks ankam, fand sie Holodeck eins in Betrieb und noch immer für die Öffentlichkeit freigegeben. Das andere Holodeck wurde nicht benutzt, also wusste Janeway, wo sie Seven finden würde. Sie betrat das Holodeck und stand unmittelbar in einer sehr grünen und blauen Umgebung. Als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss, sah sie, wie die hochgewachsene Borg auf sie zukam.

Seven of Nine näherte sich dem Captain und stoppte kurz vor ihr. Sie neigte den Kopf und grüßte warm:

„Captain."

Janeway sah sich um und nahm die Schönheit der Umgebung tief in sich auf. Sie stand auf der Kuppe eines niedrigen Hügels auf einer schmutzigen Straße, doch um sie herum wogten Hügel in frischem Grün. Ihre Lungen füllten sich augenblicklich mit dem Duft von Frühling und weit über ihr erstreckte sich ein blauer Himmel, der sie an Sevens Augen erinnerte.

Der Captain löste sich aus ihren Tagträumen und lächelte Seven an.

„Guten Abend, Seven."

Sie lächelte, als Sven ihr ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte, doch Kathryns Lächeln wuchs, als sie Sevens Garderobe betrachtete.

Seven hatte sich an ihren eigenen Dresscode gehalten. Sie trug ebenfalls Jeans, mit einem leichten Schlag, der ihre flachen schwarzen Schuhe verbarg. Ihr Top war schwarz und hauteng und sie hatte den Reißverschluss bis zur Brust hinab gezogen.

Kathryn hatte Seven niemals in etwas anderem als ihrem Biosuit oder in ihrem Velocity-Dress gesehen. Dieses Outfit war sehr anders und Kathryn entschied, dass es Seven menschlicher wirken ließ als sonst. Und dann traf es Kathryn wie ein Donnerschlag als sie bemerkte, dass das Holodeck Sevens Borgimplantate maskierte als ob sie nicht existieren würden.

Seven strich einige Strähnen ihres goldenen Haars zurück, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen. Sie hatte hin und herüberlegt, ob sie ihr Haar offen tragen sollte oder nicht und sie hatte schließlich beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, die Haare offen zu tragen.

„Captain, bitte folgen Sie mir."

Der Captain nickte nur und wanderte neben der Borg die schmutzige Straße hinab. Als sie und Seven den Rand des Hügels erreichten, fixierte sich ihr Blick auf ein kleines haus in dem Tal unter ihnen. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass das der Ort war, zu dem sie unterwegs waren um zu Abend zu essen.

„Also, warum dieses Abendessen?"

Seven sah den Captain nicht an als sie antwortete.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Janeway stoppte und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Für heute?"

Die Borg atmete langsam ein.

„Ja."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie diese Scherze ‚für ungut' nehmen."

Kathryn war berührt von Sevens Versuch, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Danke", hauchte sie und lächelte dann, „aber ich war es selber schuld."

„Erklärung", befahl die Borg.

Kathryns Lächeln erweiterte sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. Sie ging weiter die schmutzigen Straße hinab.

„Ich habe Sie herausgefordert."

Seven zog die Worte des Captains in Betracht und nickte.

„Ich wünsche immer, Ihren Erwartungen zu entsprechen, Captain."

Janeway schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Lächeln verblasste ein wenig.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie.

Für eine Weile war sie still und rief sich die Ereignisse des Tages ins Bewusstsein zurück. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Seven.

„Wie haben Sie das mit dem zweiten Streich gemacht?"

Seven konnte ein kleines boshaftes Lächeln nicht verbergen.

„Der Doctor assistierte mir. Ich lud ein Programm in seinen mobilen Emitter."

Kathryn ging die Möglichkeiten durch und schlussfolgerte:

„Sie haben den Emitter so programmiert, dass er ein Abbild von Ihnen zeigte."

„Im Grunde ja, aber es war mehr eine Maske für den Doctor."

Seven warf einen Blick auf Janeway und dann auf das kleine Haus, dem sie sich näherten.

„Es war mehr eine Projektion über einer Projektion. Ich konnte seine Matrix nicht so umprogrammieren, dass er wie ich aussah."

Kathryn lachte leise, denn sie wusste, dass Seven den Doctor umprogrammiert hätte, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen wäre, ihren Streich auszuführen.

„Also haben Sie und der Doctor jedes Mal die Plätze getauscht, wenn ich auftauchte."

Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Freundin.

„Ein Ort-zu-Ort-Transport."

Sie hob die rechte Augenbraue und sah die jüngere Frau an.

„Sie wissen, dass das nur für Notfälle gedacht ist."

Seven hatte einen versteckt blasierten Ausdruck als sie bemerkte:

„Vielleicht."

Sie erklomm die drei Stufen zur Frontseite des Gebäudes, welches mehr eine Taverne zu sein schien. Sie öffnete die Holztür und hielt sie für den Captain auf.

Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf und schritt durch die Tür.

„Ich holte Lieutenant Tuvok's Genehmigung ein", erwähnte die Borg, als der Captain an ihr vorüber ging.

Janeway lachte innerlich und ging in die Taverne. Als sie das Lokal betreten hatte, sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass es nicht nur einfach eine Taverne war, sondern vielmehr ein Irish Pub. Sie schätzte, dass mindestens ein gutes Dutzend weiterer Gäste anwesend waren, die aßen, an der Bar etwas tranken oder Pool-Billard spielten.

„Unser Tisch ist hier drüben", raunte die Borg.

Janeway neigte nur leicht den Kopf und folgte Seven zu ihrem Tisch, der etwas von der Menschenmenge entfernt stand. Sie nahm an dem Zweipersonentisch Platz und lächelte Seven über den Tisch hinweg an.

Seven blieb gelassen, doch es fiel ihr schwer, nicht zurückzulächeln. Sie hatte ihre Freundin noch nie dermaßen entspannt gesehen und viele ihrer Captain-Barrieren waren nun unten. Seven konnte nur hoffen, dass die heutige Nacht genauso verlief wie sie es geplant hatte.

„Guten Abend, meine Damen", wurden sie vom Ober begrüßt. Er händigte jeder eine Speisekarte aus und lächelte herzlich.

„Etwas zu Trinken?"

Kathryns Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich fragte, wie gut Seven die Holo-Illusion programmiert hatte. Sie entschied, es herauszufinden und bestellte:

„Gut, da wir in Irland sind, hätte ich gerne ein Guinness."

Der rothaarige Kellner lächelte strahlend.

„Natürlich, Ma'am."

Dann sah er auf Seven.

Die Borg sah auf die Spezialitäten und sie sah zu dem Kellner auf.

„Einen Ginger Pop."

Der Ober neigte seinen Kopf und eilte davon, um ihre Bestellungen auszuführen.

Kathryn grinste breit und als sie zu Seven hinüberspähte, bemerkte sie erst so richtig, wie menschlich Seven aussah mit ihren maskierten Implantaten. Auf eine gewisse Art missfiel es Kathryn, aber sie wusste, dass Seven einen Grund dafür hatte. Sie schob den hinterfragenden Aspekt ihrer Persönlichkeit beiseite und entschied, dass sie diesen Abend mit Seven einfach nur genießen wollte.

Nicht lange, nachdem der Ober ihre Getränke brachte, bestellte Seven ein Dublin Coddle und Janeway entschied sich für Lammkotletts mit Honig. Das Dinner setzte sich von dort an ruhig fort und Seven nutzte die Zeit, um genauer zu erklären, wie sie ihre heutigen Streiche durchgeführt hatte. Janeway war ziemlich beeindruckt von Sevens Anstrengungen, ihr zu beweisen, dass sie genauso gut Scherzen und Streiche spielen konnte wie der Rest der Crew. Und als ihr Essen aufgetragen wurde, aßen sie schweigend, doch Kathryn bemerkte, dass Seven zunächst ein wenig nachdenklich wirkte und Janeways Tischmanieren genau studierte. Janeway störte das nicht, sie wusste, dass Seven immer noch lernte und sie stellte sicher, dass sie mit dem Essen als erste begann, damit Seven bei ihr abschauen konnte. Letzten Endes spürte sie, wie sich Sevens Anspannung legte und darauf entspannte sich auch Janeway. Und als schließlich ihr Irish Coffee serviert wurde, lehnte Janeway sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und lächelte zufrieden nach diesem ausgezeichnetem Mahl.

Seven genoss einen irischen Apfelkuchen.

Kathryn lächelte sanft, als sie ihr Glas Irish Coffee erhob. Sie fühlte, wie das Lächeln sich langsam auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete, während der Kaffee sich warm seinen Weg durch ihre Kehle und in ihren Magen suchte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal einen Irish Coffee getrunken hatte, aber ganz sicher hatte sie vergessen, wie wunderbar er war. Sie setzte ihr Glas auf dem Tisch ab und sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber.

„Wie ist Ihr Kuchen?"

Die Borg rechnete aus, dass sie noch weitere drei Bissen hatte und sie verharrte, als der Captain mit ihr sprach.

„Akzeptabel."

Janeway gluckste, denn sie wusste, dass das ein Kompliment war, wenn es von der Borg kam.

„Darf ich ihn versuchen?"

Sie lehnte sich flink vor, als Seven ihr den Dessertteller zuschob. Sie nahm deren Gabel und vorsichtig nahm sie einen kleinen Bissen von dem Kuchen.

Seven saß schweigend in Erwartung des Urteils.

Kathryn gluckste wieder, senkte die Gabel und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Er ist sehr gut."

Die Borg hatte ihren Teller nun wieder vor sich stehen und sagte nichts, während sie ihr Dessert beendete.

Kathryn seufzte glücklich und nahm einen weiteren herzhaften Schluck von ihrem Irish Coffee.

Seven legte die Gabel auf ihren Teller und schob den Teller sanft aus dem Weg. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Irish Coffee des Captains und kalkulierte, dass noch etwa zwei Schlucke im Glas waren.

„Wir sollten nachher noch ein paar Schritte gehen", meinte sie sanft.

Der Captain erwärmte sich für diesen Vorschlag und nickte.

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu."

Sie nahm ihren Irish Coffee und nahm den ersten Schluck langsam, den zweiten etwas schneller. Vorsichtig senkte sie ihr Glas und versuchte, ihr verschwommenes Blickfeld wieder klar zu bekommen. Der kräftige Schuss Alkohol am Grunde des Glases hatte ihr doch etwas zugesetzt.

„Gut, ich denke, ich bin fertig."

Die Borg neigte ihren Kopf und stand auf. Kathryn erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihrer Freundin aus dem Pub hinaus in eine warme Nacht. Auf der kleinen Veranda hielt sie inne und betrachtete die dunkle Umgebung. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und das Mondlicht half ihr, das leuchtend grüne Gras im Tal zu erkennen.  
Seven stand auf der untersten Stufe und sah sich nach Kathryn um.

„Captain?"

Kathryn konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie leicht errötete. Sie eilte über die Veranda und die Stufen hinab an die Seite ihrer Freundin.  
Schweigend setzte Seven ihren Spaziergang durch den warmen Abend fort. Sie beschloss, durch das Tal zu gehen und stellte sich vor, dass Janeway es ästhetisch ansprechend fand. Jedenfalls hatte sie es so programmiert.  
Der Captain hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Sie spähte zu der Borg hinauf und aufrichtig wisperte sie:

„Danke."

Seven sah sie neugierig an und das brachte sie zum Lächeln.

„Für das Essen… für den Abend."

„Keine Ursache", antwortete Seven und strich sich ein paar ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen zurück.

„Und ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie mir gestattet haben, einen weiteren menschlichen Brauch zu erforschen."

Janeway lachte leise und senkte den Kopf, immer noch ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ich gebe zu, der Streich während des Briefings war der Schlimmste."

„Er war schlecht", fragte Seven sachlich.

Kathryn war an Sevens üblichen flachen Tonfall gewöhnt, doch mit der Zeit hatte sie erkannt, dass sich dahinter verborgene Emotionen versteckten. Nun entdeckte sie einen leichten Unterton von Verzweiflung darin.

„Nein, er war nicht schlecht… in dieser Art."

Sie lächelte Seven beruhigend an.

„Im Grunde war es der beste."

Seven schwieg, während sie die Worte des Captains verarbeitete.

„Sie sind errötet", kommentierte sie.

„Ich war durch und durch verlegen."

Kathryn lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn es irgendjemand anderes gewesen wäre…"

Sie beendete ihren Kommentar abrupt und wollte ihn nicht weiter ausführen. Langsam hielt sie an und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen.  
Seven starrte neugierig auf den Captain und ahmte ihre Handlung nach. Sie hatte versucht, die Sternbilder der Erde für das Holodeck zu reproduzieren und als sie den Captain beobachtete und ihr warmes Lächeln sah, wusste sie, dass ihre Arbeit gut gemacht und die Sternenkonstellationen perfekt kopiert hatte. Ein weiterer Punkt für die Astrometrie.

„Gott", murmelte der Captain eingeschüchtert, „ich fühle mich, als wäre ich Zuhause."

Dann hob sie den Kopf und bog schnell rechts ab aus dem Tal hinaus.  
Seven zögerte nicht, ihr zu folgen und fragte sich, was Janeway vorhatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Captain ein Ziel verfolgte.

Janeway stieg das Tal halb hinauf, stoppte, drehte sich um und lächelte, als ihr Blick weit über die wogenden Hügel reichte. Als sie ihren Blick hob, verschlug es ihr den Atem, der sichelförmige Mond, umringt von funkelnden hellen Sternen, schien auf sie herab.

„Das ist unglaublich, Seven."

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu", murmelte die Borg sanft.

Sie hatte bislang nicht bemerkt, wie gut ihre Programmierung wirklich funktionierte.  
Als sie ihren Kopf dem Captain zuwandte, wusste sie, einerlei, wie ästhetisch ansprechend der nächtliche Sternenhimmel auch war, er konnte es nicht mit der Schönheit des Captains aufnehmen. Zum ersten Mal formten sich Sevens Lippen zu einem langsamen und tiefen Lächeln während sie sich einprägte, wie der Captain vom Licht der Mondsichel beleuchtet wurde.

Schließlich riss Kathryn sich vom Anblick des Nachthimmels los und ließ ihren Blick auf Seven ruhen. Ihr Herzschlag setzte beinahe ebenso aus wie ihr Atem als sie Sevens leidenschaftliches Lächeln sah.

Sevens Körper brannte sofort, als die metallisch leuchtenden Augen des Captains sich ausschließlich auf sie konzentrierten. Zuerst hatte Seven nicht verstanden, warum ihr Körper auf diese Weise auf den Captain reagierte, aber nach vielen Recherchen und einigen Diskussionen mit dem Doctor hatte sie ihre Antwort gefunden.

Nach langer Zeit fühlte Kathryn endlich, wie sich ihr Brustkorb mit der warmen Luft füllte und sich ihr Körper lebendig fühlte. Gewisse Dinge waren vorherbestimmt und Kathryn hatte das während ihrer Zeit im Deltaquadranten seit Sevens Ankunft gelernt

„Captain?"

Sevens Stimme war leise, aber fest.  
Der Captain schüttelte ihre Betäubung ab und lächelte plötzlich.

„Setzen wir uns."

Sie setzte sich gleichzeitig mit Seven und sie behielt ihre Beine angewinkelt

„Seven, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Die Borg hatte ihre langen Beine ausgestreckt und sich auf ihren Händen abstützend, zurückgelehnt. Sie hob die Augenbraue, um ihre Freundin aufzufordern.  
Janeway schluckte und wandte langsam ihren Kopf zu der Borg.

„Warum haben Sie das Holodeck programmiert, Ihre Implantate zu verbergen?"

Seven neigte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, dass dieser Abend so perfekt werden würde."

Kathryn war schockiert über Sevens Denkweise, aber sie vermied es, ihre Überraschung zu zeigen. Schnell drehte sie sich herum und saß nun so, dass sie der jungen Frau ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Wissen Sie, dieser Abend war beinahe perfekt."

„Beinahe?"

Sofort richtete die Borg sich auf und sah der anderen Frau gerade ins Gesicht.

„Was benötigen Sie, damit dieser Abend perfekt ist?"

Kathryn lachte verhalten über das Verlangen der Borg nach Perfektion, so eine Streberin!

„Es wäre perfekt, wenn ich Ihre Implantate sehen würde."

Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand aus um die geringe Distanz zu überbrücken. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über die Haut über Sevens linker Augenbraue und sie hatte eine verstörende Empfindung. Obwohl das Implantat nicht zu sehen war, konnte Janeway das kühle Metall spüren.

„Sie waren immer perfekt so, wie Sie sind, Seven."

Ihre Hand glitt herab und ruhte wieder in ihrem Schoß.  
Seven war still, so, als ob sie die Wahrheit hinter dieser Aussage in Betracht zog. Ihre Augen glitten von Janeway fort und Stimme klang wie immer flach und neutral:

„Computer, das Maskieren der Borgimplantate beenden."

Der Computer zirpte antwortend.  
Kathryn atmete ruhig weiter und lächelte, als das Metall wieder in Sevens Gesicht erschien. Dann nahm sie Sevens linke Hand in ihre eigene und ließ ihre Finger über die kühlen, venengleichen Borgimplantate gleiten.

„Befriedigend", fragte die Borg.

„Sehr", murmelte der Captain und grinste Seven an.

„Nun bin ich an der Reihe, Sie etwas zu fragen", stellte die Borg fest.

Der Captain hob eine Augenbraue, während ihr Grinsen sich vertiefte.

„Oh. Worum geht es?"

Seven versuchte, die schnellfeuerartig eintreffenden Daten aus ihrer Borghand, die Janeway hielt, zu ignorieren.

„Wünschen Sie, die Natur unserer Verbindung zu verändern?"

Kathryn zwinkerte und starrte ihre Freundin an, während ihr Verstand rasend schnell über diese Frage nachdachte. Sie wusste, dass Seven alles extrem wörtlich nahm und meinte und manchmal brauchte Kathryn eine Extrasekunde, um den Bedeutungsinhalt voll zu verstehen. Sie holte tief Luft und bereitete sich mental auf diese Konversation vor, die sie nicht ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht erwartet hätte, die aber schon länger in ihrem Hinterkopf präsent war.

„Ich denke, die Frage ist eher, ob Sie das wünschen, Seven?"

Kathryn liebte es immer, wenn sie die Fragen an sich abprallen lassen und an Seven zurückreichen konnte.

„Das müssten Sie eigentlich, da Sie diese Frage aufgebracht haben."

„Eine sehr logische Schlussfolgerung", stimmte Seven zu. „Und ja, ich wünsche unsere Verbindung zu verändern."

Der Captain war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dieses Thema mit Humor behandeln sollte oder lieber nicht. Sie beschloss, das Gespräch zunächst einmal laufen zu lassen und zu sehen, wohin es sie führte.

„Warum wünschen Sie diese Veränderung?"

Seven of Nine schwieg, während ihr Kortikalknoten zwei verschiedene Gründe ausarbeitete. Das eine war eine sehr logische Antwort und das zweite war mehr… nun, sie betrachtete es als menschlich.

„Ich habe mir die Liste der Crewmen angesehen und Sie waren der am besten passende Partner."

Sie machte eine Pause, dann fügte sie hinzu:

„Natürlich war das, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass Frauen auch passende Partner sein können."

Ihre Brust hob sich merklich und sie atmete langsam wieder aus.

„Wir haben viel gemeinsam, Captain. Wir teilen die gleichen Interessen und ebenso unsere Sichtweisen. Und außerdem sind Sie die einzige Person an Bord der _Voyager_, die mit mir Umgang zu pflegen wünscht."

„Seven, Sie sind doch auch befreundet mit Naomi, dem Doctor und Sie verbringen auch Zeit mit Harry Kim."

Die Borg hatte einen versteckt skeptischen Blick.

„Ja, das weiß ich, Captain, aber ich möchte mich nicht auf eine romantische Beziehung zu dem Doctor einlassen. Immerhin ist er ein Hologramm."

„Er ist beinahe empfindungsfähig", erinnerte der Captain.

„Vielleicht", ließ die Borg Milde walten. Dann fügte sie ruhig hinzu:

„Und Mr. Kim hat bereits versucht, eine engere Verbindung mit mir einzugehen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, welcher Art."

Der Captain verbarg ihre Eifersucht auf den jungen Fähnrich, sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Seven in den Fantasien fast aller Crewmitglieder herumspukte. Sie atmete schwer und sagte leise:

„Nun…"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und fragte:

„Irgendwelche anderen Gründe?"

„Tatsächlich ja", gab die Borg an, „aber…"

Ihr Blick verschwamm als sie versuchte, einen logischen Sinn in die Dinge zu bringen, die sie bewegten, die sie aber nicht verstand.

„Meinen anderen Grund kann ich nicht richtig erklären, Captain. Es ist mühsam und unlogisch."

„Ah." Kathryn lächelte dünn, weil Sevens Emotionen spürte.

„Menschliche Emotionen, was?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon", stimmte die Borg ihr zu. „Ich habe ausgedehnte Recherchen durchgeführt und ich kann erklären, welche physischen Sinneseindrücke ich erhalte, wenn Sie in der Nähe sind."

„Welche wären?"

„Meine Temperatur steigt um ein bis drei Grad an, besonders, wenn Sie mich berühren."

Seven neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Wenn ich Sie ansehe, bekomme ich … „Schmetterlinge" im Bauch und ich fühle mich, als würde meine Haut brennen. Und dann empfinde ich gelegentlich einen Schmerz in meiner Brust, obwohl mein Kortikalknoten mir sagt, dass ich angemessen funktioniere."

Ihre Stimme verriet Zweifel, als sie leise anmerkte:

„Ich verstehe das nicht, aber meine Recherchen ließen den Schluss zu, dass diese Symptome mit meinen menschlichen Emotionen zusammenhängen."

Kathryn hätte am liebsten losgekichert, so hinreißend wie Seven ihr mit ihrem schmollenden Blick erschien. Sie hatte das nie zuvor gesehen, aber nun war es für immer in ihrem Geist eingebrannt. Sie blieb gelassen, als sie wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkam.

„Es ist möglich, dass Sie einfach nur eine Schwärmerei empfinden, Seven."

Sie zuckte die Achseln als ob sie das nicht weiter bewegte.

„So etwas ist recht verbreitet zwischen einem Mentor und seinen Schülern."

„Sieben Monate zuvor war das auch meine logische Schlussfolgerung."

Seven strich eine Locke ihres weißgoldenen Haares zurück.

„Jedenfalls sprach ich mit dem Doctor über das Konzept eines „Schwarms" und wir verglichen unsere Notizen. Ich erzählte ihm, was ich empfand und er teilte mir mit, dass die Symptome die gleichen waren, die bei ihm im Zusammenhang mit meiner Person auftreten. Wir schlossen daraus, dass es sich um mehr als eine Schwärmerei handelt."

Janeway verkniff sich ein Lachen bei der Idee, dass hier ein Blinder eine Blinde führte, beziehungsweise ein lebloses Hologramm eine emotionslose Borg. Dennoch wusste sie, dass das MHN mehr menschliche Charakteristika hatte als sie selbst an manchen Tagen und dass Seven ein zutiefst leidenschaftlicher Mensch war.

„Okay", sie atmete ruhig, „lassen Sie uns annehmen, es ist kein Schwarm."

„Ist es nicht", bemerkte die Borg arrogant.

Der Captain grinste leicht und focht ihre vorherige Aussage an.

„In Ordnung, es ist kein Schwarm."

„Und ich wünsche, unsere Verbindung zu ändern, basierend auf meinen logischen Ergebnissen."

Seven runzelte leicht die Stirn und setzte dem hinzu:

„Ebenso aufgrund der unlogischen Emotionen."

Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den Captain.

„Wünschen Sie dasselbe, Captain?"

Kathryn senkte den Kopf und konnte Seven nicht ansehen. Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Möglichkeiten in Betracht, genauso, wie sie überlegte, was das Beste für Seven sein mochte. Zuerst und vor allem war sie Sevens Captain und als ihre Mentorin war sie immer bestrebt, die Borg zu beschützen, auch wenn das bedeutete, vor ihr selbst.

Seven spürte all das Unbehagen, das vom Captain ausströmte. Sie hatte noch immer ihre linke Hand in der des Captains und so drückte sie sanft die Hand des Captains.

„Captain", sagte sie warm.

Kathryn hob ihren Kopf, als ob Sevens warme Stimme ihn emporgezogen hätte. Sie hatte Seven noch nie so voller Emotionen erlebt, und es war eine Mischung aus Sorge und Hoffung. Sie entwand Seven ihre Hand und ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über Sevens linke Wange. Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über Sevens Wangenlinie und bis zum Kinn gleiten, wo sie verharrte. Sie wärmte sich an all den Gefühlen, die in Sevens sommerblauen Augen glitzerten. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie eines Tages so viele Gefühle zugleich in Seven entdecken würde, nun hatte Seven ihr bewiesen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Kathryn konnte Seven nicht ausgerechnet jetzt sich selbst überlassen.

Schließlich senkte Kathryn ihre Hand und nahm Sevens beide Hände in ihre, die menschliche und die Borghand. Sie senkte ihren Kopf als ihr ein willkürlicher Gedanke kam, der sie dazu brachte, von Ohr zu Ohr zu grinsen. Sie wischte sich das Grinsen vom Gesicht und als sie ihr verstecktes Antlitz wieder erhob, blieben ihre Augen verdeckt, doch sie leuchteten immer noch mit scheinbarem Mutwillen.

„Seven", begann sie mit ihrer besten Kommandostimme.

Sofort versteifte sich Seven, das war ihre antrainierte Reaktion auf den Captain. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Hoffnungen schwanden, nun, da Kathryn wieder in die Rolle des Captains geschlüpft war.

„Seven", fuhr der Captain fort, „ich bin Ihr Captain."

Sie sah, dass Seven zu einem Protest anhob und hob einfach die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu veranlassen. Ihre Hand verschränkte sich wieder mit Sevens und sie setzte ihre Antwort fort.

„Die _Voyager_ folgt dem Sternenflottenprotokoll und als Captain, besonders als Captain, muss ich das auch."

Verzeihung heischend drückte sie Sevens Hand.

„Ich kann auf gar keinen Fall mehr für Sie sein als Ihr Captain, Ihre Mentorin und gelegentlich Ihre Freundin."

„Das ist extrem unlogisch, Captain, wenn man die besonderen Umstände der _Voyager_ berücksichtigt."

Seven war selten frustriert, aber mit Sicherheit war sie es jetzt, als sich eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihr und Kathryn aufbaute.

„Die Sternenflotte kann nicht von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie das Protokoll aufrechterhalten, wenn wir so weit vom Alphaquadranten entfernt sind."

Janeway zwang sich dazu, ihren Ausdruck zu verdüstern, allerdings nicht zu sehr.

„Wenn ich das Protokoll nicht beachte, was hält den Rest der Crew dann davon ab, genau dasselbe zu tun?"

Seven verdrängte alle ihre menschlichen Emotionen und suchte Zuflucht in den schützenden Borginstinkten.

„Sie sind menschlich, ebenso die restliche Besatzung der _Voyager_… Sie können nicht perfekt sein."

Sie stand plötzlich auf und ihre Hände glitten auseinander.

„Das ist es, was die Menschen so einzigartig macht."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und bemerkte kühl:

„Das ist es, was es für mich zu einer Ehre macht, wieder ein Mensch zu sein… auch wenn es einige Zeit brauchte, bis ich das erkannt habe."

Janeway stand nun ebenfalls auf, um der größeren Frau ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihr Rücken war steif und ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos, bis auf ihre Augen, die sie verrieten, aber nicht genug, dass Seven sie durchschauen konnte.

„Abgesehen davon, menschlich zu sein, gibt es Regeln, an die man sich halten muss und das Sternenflottenprotokoll ist eine davon."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde es nicht missachten, denn würde ich es, was hielte mich davon ab, weitere Regeln zu brechen?"

Ihr Geist sprang zu einer recht frischen Erinnerung und sie wisperte erregt:

„Ich wäre nicht besser als Captain Ransom."

Seven war innerlich erstaunt über dieses Eingeständnis, hatte sie doch gedacht, der Captain hätte Captain Ransom in der Vergangenheit zurückgelassen. Sie seufzte und bemerkte leidenschaftslos:

„Dann werden Sie nicht durch Liebe korrumpiert werden, Captain."

Kühl und gelassen machte sie Anstalten, zu gehen, sie hatte genug von dieser Konversation.

„Seven", rief Janeway.

Seven hielt zwei Schritte entfernt inne.

„Diese Konversation ist beendet, Captain."

Kathryn wusste, dass sie viel zu weit gegangen war und diese Sache unverzüglich beenden musste. Sie sprang plötzlich auf und streckte ihre Hand aus, um Sevens rechtes Handgelenk zu fassen, als diese sich gerade wegdrehte.

„Warten Sie, Seven."

Die Borg drehte ihren Kopf zu der kleineren Frau.

„Wir haben nichts weiter zu besprechen, Captain."

„Doch, haben wir", beharrte der Captain und zwang die große Borg, sie anzusehen. Vorsichtig nahm sie Sevens Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und ihr düsterer Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einem liebevollen Lächeln abgelöst.

„April, April, Seven!"

Schließlich nahm sie ihre Hände von Sevens Gesicht und wartete auf Sevens Antwort.

Seven of Nine starrte den Captain an, ihr Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich und öffnete sich wieder. Schließlich sagte sie:

„Es war ein Streich."

Janeway seufzte erleichtert und nickte.

„Ich konnte dem nicht widerstehen, nach allen Ihren Streichen heute."

Sie grinste leicht und hoffte nur, dass sie Seven nicht endgültig verletzt hatte.

„Es war nicht sehr lustig, Captain. Ich lache nicht."

Kathryn gluckste.

„Lachen Sie je?"

Seven richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.

„Das ist nicht das Thema, Captain."

Janeway offenbarte ein schiefes Lächeln.

Seven verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob ihre Borgaugenbraue.

Kathryn verlor ihr albernes Lächeln und fragte ruhig:

„Nichts für ungut, ja?"

Seven blieb still und ihr Gesicht brachte den Captain aus der Fassung. Sie wusste, dass Seven sie schmoren lassen wollte und es funktionierte auch.

„Vielleicht", gab Seven schließlich nach. Dann lockerte sie ihre verschränkten Arme.

„Allerdings werde ich Ihnen vollkommen vergeben, wenn ich Sie küssen darf."

Kathryns Puls beschleunigte sich sofort und ihr Kopf schwirrte. Sie fühlte ein Beben ihre Wirbelsäule hinab laufen und in ihrem Magen zittern.

„Ich würde es lieben", wisperte sie.

Seven neigte ihren Kopf näher zu Janeways.

Kathryn war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ohnmächtig werden würde und als Sevens Lippen ihre berührten, wurden ihre Knie weich. Erleichterung erfasste sie darüber, dass Seven es bemerkt haben musste, denn sie fand sich von den starken Armen der Borg umfangen.

Schließlich fühlte Seven sich selbstsicher genug, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie war sich unsicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte, doch sie wusste auch, dass Kathryn nicht zögern würde, ihr behilflich zu sein.

Der Captain wand ihre Finger durch Sevens Haar, als ihrer Zunge der Einlass in Sevens Mund gewährt wurde. In dem Moment, als ihre Zunge Sevens berührte, stöhnte sie auf und drängte ihren Körper enger gegen Seven.

Seven ahmte die Handlungen des Captains nach und ihre Zunge tanzte und bewegte sich zusammen mit Kathryns. Als ihre Zunge an den weichen Lippen des Captains vorbei glitt, kontrollierte sie den Kuss immer mehr.

Kathryns gesamte Haut brannte und sie war hungrig vor Verlangen. Langsam zog sie sich aus dem atemlosen Kuss zurück, doch Seven knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und sie wimmerte. Kathryns dunkle wirbelnde Augen glitten auf und ihr enthüllendes Lächeln war zärtlich.

„Ich hoffe, dass ist kein weiterer Aprilscherz."

Seven hatte tatsächlich ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht und sie murmelte:

„Nein, ist es nicht."

Dann nahm erneut Kathryns Lippen in Besitz. Als sie den langen Kuss mit dem Captain erforscht hatte, zog sie sich zurück.

„Ich wünsche, mit Ihnen zu kopulieren, Captain."

Ein rasches Grinsen huschte über Kathryns Gesicht und sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf Sevens Brust und ihre linke Hand ruhte auf der Hüfte der Borg.

„Langsam, mein Perfektionist."

Seven hob fragend eine Augenbraue und das brachte Kathryn zum Lachen.

„Zwei Sachen, Seven."

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann fuhr sie fort:

„Erstens, es heißt nicht kopulieren, sondern…"

„Ich weiß",

unterbrach Seven und neigte ihren Kopf wieder näher an sie.

„Ich wünsche, Liebe mit Ihnen zu machen."

Kathryn schloss ihre Augen, als diese Worte sie erregten. Sie spürte, wie Sevens Lippen sich ihren näherte, doch sie versuchte, zu widerstehen.

„Und zweitens", krächzte sie.

Seven berührte die Lippen des Captains wieder mit ihren, doch ging nicht weiter.

„Zweitens, Captain", neckte sie.

Kathryn versuchte, sich an den zweiten Punkt zu erinnern, dann erinnerte sie Sevens Gebrauch ihres Titels daran.

„Zweitens, bitte, nenn mich Kathryn, bevor ich mich selbst degradiere."

„Natürlich, Kathryn", murmelte die Borg und nahm endlich die Lippen der Frau in Besitz.

Kathryn verlor sich in dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie schließlich auf dem Rücken in dem silbern reflektierenden Gras lag. Sevens Lippen wanderten ihren Nacken hinab und Kathryns Hände glitten unter Sevens Shirt, um sich gegen das warme Fleisch zu pressen. Kathryn entdeckte wahrhaft den Himmel in Sevens Armen. Alles was sie wissen musste, war, dass Seven sie wollte, sie brauchte, genauso sehr wie sie Seven brauchte.

**Teil 6**

Der Captain rückte den Kragen ihrer Bluse gerade, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, welchen Nutzen das haben sollte. Ihre Bluse war zerknittert und hatte sicherlich einige Grasflecke. Wie ein Holodeck es schaffte, Grasflecken auf ihrer Bluse zu hinterlassen, war etwas, dass sie sich nie so recht erklären können würde. Dann spürte sie, wie sich Seven sehr nahe an sie heranschob. Sie spähte hinauf in ihre dunkelblauen hungrigen Augen.

„Seven", warnte sie in ihrer besten Captain-Manier, doch ihre Warnung stieß auf taube Ohren.

Seven hatte ihre Hände bereits auf Janeways Taille und bog ihren Kopf herab.

Kathryn befand sich in einer Zwickmühle zwischen Verlangen und Sorge, seit sie sich in einem öffentlichen Platz befanden. Plötzlich eröffnete sich ihr eine Fluchtmöglichkeit, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, als sich die Türen des Turboliftes auf Deck drei öffneten. Kathryn nutzte ihre Chance, entschlüpfte der heißen Umarmung und ging in den Korridor.

Seven drehte den Kopf und zog ihr Okularimplantat hoch.  
Der Captain lächelte süffisant und stand im Korridor, die Hände auf den Hüften.

„Kommst du?"

Sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
Die Borg verlor ihren ungeduldigen Ausdruck und nahm die kleine Hand in ihre.

„Natürlich, Captain."

Janeway widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen darüber zu verdrehen, wie Seven ihren Titel aussprach. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und wechselte Sevens Hand in ihre andere Hand als sie sie in ihr Quartier führte.

Seven störte es nicht im Geringsten, hinter Kathryn herzugehen, wenn sie die schöne, ästhetisch ansprechende Aussicht vor sich betrachtete. Ebenso genoss sie den körperlichen Kontakt, was für Seven ein neues Verlangen war, dass sie erst kürzlich als eine weitere menschliche Tendenz in sich akzeptiert hatte. Janeway pausierte mitten im Schritt als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür des Turboliftes öffnete. Sie wurde plötzlich rot als sie sah, wie Chakotay den Lift verließ.  
Chakotay hatte die beiden gesehen, aber was ihn innehalten ließ, waren ihre verschränkten Hände.

„Guten Abend, Captain."

Er grinste teuflisch und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als seine Aufmerksamkeit sich Seven zuwandte.

„Abend, Seven."

Der Captain kämpfte ihre Verlegenheit nieder und wollte zuerst Sevens Hand loslassen, entschied dann aber, dass es nun auch nichts mehr ausmachte.

„Guten Abend Commander."

„Ich sehe, dass Ihr Dinner von Erfolg gekrönt war, Seven."

Der Commander lachte zwar nicht, aber sein Ausdruck war alles andere als ernsthaft. Er konnte nicht widerstehen, mit ihnen zu spielen, seit er sie auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte und er bewunderte, wie sehr ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare in Unordnung geraten waren, vollkommen zerzaust.

Seven richtete sich auf und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Es war zufrieden stellend, Commander."

Nun verschluckte sich Chakotay an seinem eigenen Lachen und schritt schnell zu seinem Quartier, verharrte aber nochmals auf der Schwelle.

„Nun, gute Nacht, Ladies."

Er neigte seinen Kopf vor dem Captain und befahl scherzhaft:

„Bleiben Sie nicht zu lange auf, Captain."

Bevor der Captain zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort ansetzen konnte, war ihr Commander in seinem Quartier verschwunden. Sie knurrte leise und warf einen wütenden Blick auf seine Tür als ob er den Blick durch das Schott spüren könnte.  
Seven grinste verhalten, während sie den gefährlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Liebsten genoss.

„Du bist absolut hinreißend, wenn du verärgert bist, Kathryn."

Der Captain verlor ihre finstere Miene und richtete ihre halbgeschlossenen Augen auf ihre Partnerin.

„Ich bin nicht hinreißend."

Sie schnaubte, zog an Sevens Hand und stampfte in ihr Quartier.

„Dein wütender Ausdruck hat mir immer Vergnügen bereitet", bemerkte die Borg. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass die meisten Crewmitglieder sich bei diesem Ausdruck fürchten, aber ich genieße es geradezu."

Der Captain hatte ihr Quartier mit Seven betreten und als die Tür zuglitt, drehte sie sich um.

„Wage es nicht, das vor jemand anderem zu erwähnen."

Sie grinste plötzlich.  
Sevens Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Natürlich, Captain."

Dann fand sie die Arme des Captains um ihren Nacken geschlungen.  
Kathryn drückte sich fester an sie und mit ihrer rechten Hand zog sie Sevens Kopf näher an sich heran.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du erwähntest, du bräuchtest mehr Informationen."

Sevens Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen als Kathryn sie aufzog.

„Ich benötige viel mehr, um meine Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten zu verbessern."

„Habe ich je erwähnt, dass ich den Perfektionisten in dir liebe", neckte der Captain sie weiter.

„Nein", antwortete die Borg flott.

Sie brachte ihre Lippen näher, doch bevor sie ihre Liebste küsste, wisperte sie:

„Ich wünsche nur, dich perfekt zufrieden zu stellen."

Kathryn stöhnte leise und rauh nahm sie Sevens Mund in Besitz für einen versengenden langen Kuss. Es dauerte nicht lang, bevor sie Seven in ihr Schlafzimmer und in ihr Bett zog. Und vollkommen glücklich folgte Seven ihrer Liebsten und fand ihr Omega, ihre Kathryn.

**Ende**

_Und, wie sieht es aus? Lasst Ihr RedHope und mir ein Review da? Was , keine Idee? Also:  
:-) Super, hat Spaß gemacht_

_:-/ Hö?_

_:-( Ich will die letzte halbe Stunde zurück! _

_Einfach den netten lila Button benutzen, Ihr müsst nicht mal angemeldet/eingeloggt sein! _


End file.
